What a Nice Girl
by aikoh
Summary: CHAPTER THREE: “KKaidoh Sempai, tthat boy fell into the river!” “Hiss…if we run fast enough, we can avoid the police.” It's Tuesdays and Kaidoh babysits Sakuno.
1. ryosaku

**What a Nice Girl**

**Summary: **The Seigaku regulars decide to tease their Ochibi's love life by talking about a certain shy girl on a long, long bus ride to their next game and that leads to…some things. (Hints of RyoSaku…or maybe more?)

**I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**What a Nice Girl : RyoSaku**

"…Hey, What's wrong, Ochibi?"

Ryoma pried open one of his eyes, he was met with a bright cat like face, about two inches from his. Eiji was leaning over from the seat in front of him and directly staring at him.

"Nothing," Ryoma answered and he closed his eyes again.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted as Momoshiro started to poke his head while taking the empty seat next to him.

"You're just nervous for the next game, aren't you?" Momoshiro said and he grinned at Ryoma. "Can't blame you, the heat is just intense! Oh! And the **_pressure! _**Don't get me started on that! I mean, when everyone stares down at you-"

"I'm not nervous." Ryoma interjected and he pulled down his cap.

"Yeah **_right,_**" Momoshiro exclaimed. "Do you know how many people are gonna witness this game, this **_tournament!"_**

Ryoma rolled his eyes and leaned against the window, hopping to gain some sleep.

"I hear Sakuno**_ chan_** will be there," Fuji stated from across the bus.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Ryoma suddenly yelled.

Soon, everyone in the bus turned silent from Ryoma's outburst. Even the bus driver turned down the music a bit, hoping to hear what caused the Prince of Tennis to yell.

Fuji smiled.

"Yes, what **_does_** that have to do with anything?"

Ryoma felt his cheeks heat up and the boy grunted, turning to the window.

"No way! Ochibis' in love!" Eiji exclaimed and soon, the entire Seigaku regular team was surrounding Ryoma, yelling personal opinions in his face. Well, except of Tezuka, who was watching from the back with a look of slight amusement.

"No! Back off!" Ryoma yelled.

He was however, interrupted by Momoshiro, who started to poke his cheek.

"Getting defensive, aren't we?"

"Mah, I don't blame him. Sakuno chan **_is_** a very cute girl," Fuji commented.

Ryoma started to glare daggers at his senpai.

"Hm? Why are you adding "chan" to the end of her name, Fuji?" Kawamura asked.

Fuji smiled and turned to Ryoma.

"Well, since Ryoma seems to be making little success in Sakuno's tennis training, her grandmother asked me to help teach her on Wednesdays." Fuji answered.

"Hey, I'm over here," Kawamura stated, wondering why Fuji was looking at Ryoma when he answered and not him.

"Seriously!" Eiji yelled. "She asked me and Oishi to help her train on Mondays!"

"Yes, I must admit…That Sakuno girl needs as much help as she needs," Oishi added and he shifted in his seat to face Fuji.

"You hear that, Ryoma! You're not the only one after her!" Momoshiro yelled in Ryoma's face.

Ryoma didn't say anything and proceeded to look outside the window like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Eiji grinned and slyly turned to Fuji.

"Say, Fuji, doesn't she look **_so_** cute when she messes up?"

Fuji smiled back as he saw Ryoma twitch a little.

"Yes, I must admit, her clumsiness is actually her key charm."

Eiji grinned and hit the seat.

"I **_know!_** And the way she blushes when she thinks she made a mistake!"

Fuji laughed and nodded.

"Yes, and she always brings me an extra lunch after practice."

"Now **_there's_** a polite girl. You don't see that very often, do you, ochibi?"

Ryoma had his head turned to look between Eiji and Fuji, as if deciding which one to kill.

Oishi felt the aura of darkness and tried to ease Eiji but the red headed boy didn't give up.

Inui was happily scribbling some notes in his book.

Momoshiro started to laugh.

"You know, she gave me chocolate for Valentines Day!"

"Me **_too!_**" Eiji yelled. He was really getting into this conversation.

"Shut up, Eiji!" Ryoma yelled.

Everyone turned quiet and the scribbling of Inui's notes could be heard.

"…hisss…she gave me a pack of band aids after that one game…" Kaido said.

"Me **_too!_**" Eiji exclaimed.

And soon, everyone was discussing about the various things "that cute Sakuno girl" did for them.

"I remember giving her cooking lessons," Kawamura said, "Now she stops by every now and then to have me test out her new food."

"Oh! Oh! I remember seeing her give Tezuka a medal after that one game!" Eiji yelled.

"Her grandmother asked her to give it to me," Tezuka said instantly.

"Yeah, but that girl has **_guts_**! I mean, I have never seen a first year give something to Kaido and not scream!" Momoshiro said.

Kaido hissed and turned away.

"She helped me gather things for me juice," Inui stated. "She came by to give me a memo from her grandmother and just decided to help."

"She gave me an energy bar!" The bus driver yelled from the front.

Ryoma flinched.

"Hmm. She had her hair down once," Inui said and he flipped threw his notebook.

"Oh! I remember that!" Eiji yelled. "She looks **_so _**cute! Don't you think so, Oishi?"

Oishi smiled politely, trying not to get on Ryoma's nerves.

"Yes, she did look rather…attractive." Oishi added.

"Heh! Where was I when this happened!" Momoshi asked.

"It was after practice, you were with Ann," Fuji said.

"That's right! Oh Ann chan…she's really cute when she's angry, you know," Momoshiro said and he went into dreamland.

"Hiss…you're drooling," Kaido stated.

"Come to think, I have **_never_** seen Sakuno chan angry," Kawamura said.

Ryoma adjusted his hat, since when did everyone started to use "chan" in her name?

"I have," Fuji stated.

Everyone turned to Fuji.

"Seriously?" Momoshiro asked.

Fuji just nodded and smiled to Inui, who had a pen pried in his hand, waiting for the story.

"I was training her one Wednesday when she accidentally hit her ball on the other side of the fence and into some bushes. Of course she tried to get it back, but in return, the bottom of her skirt was getting ripped and so I stopped her from going too far."

"Always the good guy, aren't you?" Eiji said and together, he and Momoshiro smirked.

Fuji laughed before continuing.

"Anyways, when I told her that I would give her one of my own, she just started to pout at me. Her face was flushed and she seemed a bit angry at herself for hitting her ball so crooked like that. I can remember the little leaves sticking up in her hair," Fuji laughed,

"I don't get it; she didn't accept any of your tennis balls?" Kawamura asked.

Fuji shook his head.

"Nope, she said she **_had_** to have that one. Later on, I got it for her and when I did she just smiled one of those "Sunshine smiles"." Fuji said and he smiled at the memory.

"You know, she does the same thing with us." Oishi added. "When she hits all the other tennis balls over the fence its fine. But when we throw that one ball of hers', she instantly goes after it."

Eiji grinned, knowing full well why. "Of course, you've seen that little picture she drew on that particular ball."

"What picture?" Ryoma interjected.

"Funny thing you should ask! You see-"

Eiji was interrupted as a tennis ball was tossed to his head. Fuji smiled as the cat like player turned to him.

"Now, now, you know Sakuno chan would be angry at you for leaking that information out in public and to Ryoma no less," Fuji said.

Eiji rubbed his head.

"Nyaa, you're right."

Ryoma grunted, now he**_ really_** wanted to know.

"Hiss…now I'm debating whether to take that old hag on her offer or not…" Kaido mumbled.

However, Momoshiro, with his all train ears, caught it.

"What did her grandmother ask you you?"

"…she wants me to watch after that Sakuno girl next Tuesday."

Silence…

"Like a baby sitter!" Eiji yelled.

"Yes, Kaido **_would_** scare away all the kidnappers…" Momoshiro said.

"Hiss…"

"What do you think, Ryoma?" Inui asked, turning to the Prince.

"We're here!" The bud driver yelled and he stopped the bus.

"It's game time!" Eiji yelled and he grabbed his stuff.

"This was interesting," Oishi said and he edged away from Ryoma.

"Yes, very," Inui added and he closed his book.

Soon, everyone was leaving to get off the bus. Kaido felt death glares as he was walking past Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at the regulars leaving.

Fuji, Eiji, and Kaido- those three Ryoma would have to keep an eye on.

Ryoma jumped as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to find Tezuka staring down at him.

"What have you learned?" Tezuka asked and then he walked away, getting off the bus.

Ryoma sat for a while, pondering what Tezuka had asked of him.

"Hey, kid! Off or on!" The bud driver yelled.

Ryoma cursed silently and grabbed his stuff. Adjusting his hat, Ryoma scurried off the bus.

"By the way, kid."

Ryoma turned around to face the driver.

"She's a nice girl."

That was the last statement before the bus doors closed and the vehicle drove away.

"She is, you know."

Ryoma looked up at Fuji, who was smiling down at him,

"To be able to put the time of day to help people- is something rare in girls nowadays." Fuji said.

"So?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji just continued.

"However, just because she does those individual nice things, like making lunches for our regulars team, doesn't mean that's the reason why she comes to our games. If my guess is right, she comes to our games…for you."

Ryoma grunted at Fuji and walked away. Pulling down his cap, a small smile began to form on his face.

"_What a nice girl."_

**Aiko: OH GAWD. This was such a long thing to write! I hope all you sakuno lovers enjoy this! **

**Yes…I am a Sakuno/anyone supporter. XD!**

**Anywho, Next up, FujiSaku!**


	2. fujisaku

**Can You Feel That?**

**Summary: It's Wednesday afternoon and it's just another Tennis lesson with Sakuno chan and Fuji senpai. **

**Chapter Two: FujiSaku**

"Sakuno chan…watch out…"

The prodigy winced as he saw the pig tailed girl make an awkward swing, landing her straight on her butt.

Sakuno yelped and rubbed her lower back.

"Ow…"

Fuji sighed but smiled fondly at his clumsly student. Truth be told, Sakuno was far too weak to hold the racket correctly and her stick legs weren't powerful enough to give her enough stamina to run.

Jogging over, Fuji helped the pigtailed girl up to her feet.

Sakuno rubbed the back of her head and blushed.

"Forgive me, Fuji senpai. I'm so bad at this…" Sakuno laughed.

Fuji watched as the girl's laughter died down until she was looking downwards. A strip of tension surrounded the tennis court.

"…Fuji senpai?"

Fuji looked at the pig tailed girl with a questioning glance.

"What is it, Sakuno chan?"

Sakuno blushed and looked to the side again, then, taking out her racket and thumping it on the ground.

"I…I just can't seem to find the right place to hit the ball…"

Fuji laughed and patted Sakuno on the head.

"Its okay, Sakuno chan. Everyone has that problem at first."

"But I've been trying for three months!" Sakuno protested.

Fuji sighed and stood in front of Sakuno.

"Fuji..snepai?"

Fuji extened his hand in front of Sakuno, his palm facing her.

"Sakuno, I want you to hit my hand."

Sakuno gaped and glanced at Fuji.

"What?"

Fuji smiled and with his other hand, nudged the racket.

"I'll be fine, just hit my hand."

Sakuno gulped and swung the racket at Fuji's hand.

Fuji jumped at surprise and instantly grabbed his hand and he sunk to his knees.

Dropping her racket, Sakuno gaped and ran over to Fuji.

"Sorry, Fuji senpai! I-I just wanted to…You told me-"

Fuji waved away Sakuno's protest and smiled weakly.

"No, forgive me, Sakuno chan. I didn't expect you to be so strong." Fuji laughed.

Getting up, Fuji picked up Sakuno's racket and handed it to the still shaken girl.

"Okay, let's try it again, but this time, go slowly." Fuji instructed.

Sakuno nodded and slowly swung the racket until it hit Fuji's hand. The racket gave a positive response, bouncing back slightly.

"You see?" Fuji asked. "You have to hit when the racket it flat and when the ball id in the middle. That's called the sweet spot."

Fuji guided the tennis racket towards his hand again.

"There, did you feel that?"

"I…think I did," Sakuno responded.

Fuji then walked to his bag and took out two tennis balls.

"Okay, here's how we'll do it," Fuji started, walking back to Sakuno. "I'm going to drop a ball in front of you, and you're going to hit it like you did to my hand. Okay?"

Sakuno nodded slowly. "I think I do."

Fuji nodded and bounced the ball. Sakuno gaped and swung quickly, making the ball hit the frame of the racket.

"Calm down, Sakuno chan. You need to be relaxed. Take your time," Fuji instructed.

Stuffing the remaining tennis ball in his pocket, Fuji walked over to Sakuno. Standing in front of her, the prodigy took her wrist and slowly moved it to the direction of the swing.

"That's how it's supposed to be, just let your body relax. Got it?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno slightly blushed and nodded.

"Thank you, Fuji senpai. You're so calm about this. I'msorry if I'm too slow…" Sakuno mumbled.

"Not at all. I would never be angry at you for trying," Fuji smiled.

Sakuno glanced to her feet.

"It's just…sometimes I think I'm an annoyance to Ryoma kun. All I ever do is watching him, after all…I don't really do much," Sakuno mumbled.

Fuji stared down at Sakuno. Having a brief chuckle, Fuji bent down and rubbed Sakuno's head.

"Just being there can be enough," Fuji replied. "People can feel these things, you know. Ryoma no doubt is more or less blunt and dense to these matters…but I'm sure he subconsciously grew a habit of you, Sakuno chan."

Sakuno looked up at Fuji. "Think so?"

Fuji nodded and took the tennis ball out of his hand.

"Let's try again, shall we?"

Sakuno nodded and got her racket ready.

Tossing the tennis ball in front of Sakuno, a positive popping sound was heard and the ball flew over the net and landed gracefully near the service line.

Sakuno suddenly grinned as she clutched her racket.

Fuji smiled at Sakuno as she was grinning like a little kid.

"Did you feel it, Sakuno chan?"

Sakuno grinned at Fuji and nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

**Chapter Two: "Can you feel that?"**

**Yes, finish. I want to thank everyone for 25 reviews. Honest. I really enjoy the feedback. **

**Uhm, some questions?**

**This is just a bunch of short stories following up from the bus scene. **

**So yes, there will be another RyoSaku fic at the end.**

**For now, I shall enjoy putting little short stories of Sakuno and our favorite.**

**Up next: KaiSaku**


	3. kaisaku

**What A Nice Girl**

"K-Kaidoh Sempai, t-that boy fell into the river!" "Hiss…if we run fast enough, we can avoid the police."

It's Tuesday and Kaidoh has to baby-sit little Sakuno."

**Chapter Two: KaiSaku**

"Kaidoh senpai! You're early!"

Kaidoh didn't reply and waited for the shy girl to grab her pink coat.

It was December, and times were getting much, much colder. Snow was beginning to drift down, layering Japan in a blanket of frost. Children were running around in the snow with their bright, horrid colored snow wear.

"I'm ready!" Sakuno yelled, she came out in her light pink snow jacket, a plaided skit, and stockings with boots.

Kaidoh nodded having a brown jacket on with a green scarf. He blew into his hands before escorting Sakuno out of her resident.

"U-Uhm, Kaidoh senpai? Where should we go, today?" Sakuno asked meekly.

Kaidoh sighed. This was what? The third Tuesday he wasted this month? If he knew it would be this much time to waste he would've have declined the offer the first time.

"Wherever you want…" Kaidoh hissed.

Sakuno nodded and gasped in delight, pointing to a takoyaki stand.

"Can we get a box, please Kaidoh senpai?" Sakuno asked.

Kaidoh stared at the stand. It was chilly, and it would be good to get something warm to eat.

"Hiisss…" Kaidoh said and nodded.

Sakuno smiled and they both made their way to the stand.

"One box, please." Sakuno said.

The vender smiled and placed a steamy box on the counter.

Sakuno smiled and reached into pockets, but looked in dismay as she pulled out air.

"Uhm, just hang on." Sakuno said.

Sakuno stripped off her jacket and shook it, revealing another jacket. Sakuno then took off the inner jacket and shook it too, looking for money. Sakuno then had on a vest, taking that off and shaking it, she still found nothing. After that-

"Hiss…how many layers are you **_wearing_**?" Kaidoh questioned.

Sakuno just looked at Kaidoh and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well…it **_was_** cold…"

Kaidoh sighed and took out his wallet.

"I'll pay."

Sakuno slightly blushed and started to put on her jackets.

"Thank you, Kaidoh senpai."

Kaidoh just hissed in reply and gave her the box.

Sakuno grinned and took the box, then; she glanced at Kaidoh who was eyes at her.

Holding out the open box with the steamy treats out to Kaidoh, Sakuno began nudging for the regular to take one.

"You **_did_** pay for it after all," Sakuno offered. She nudged the box again.

Kaidoh then half sneered and began to inch his hand towards the box when…

"BAM!"

Sakuno gaped as a kid on roller blades snatched the box of takoyaki away, also, he managed to push Sakuno down to the floor with a thud.

"**_Hey_**!" Kaidoh yelled and he helped Sakuno up.

Sakuno winced and landed back on her butt.

"It's hurts…" Sakuno muttered to herself.

Kaidoh growled and turned towards the kid.

The kid just snickered and began to grow smaller and smaller as he went farther away.

"N-No matter! We'll just get another box…ne?" Sakuno quieted down as she and the vender watched a dark aura grow around Kaidoh.

"Is he always like this?" The vender asked.

"I-I'm not quite sure-"

Sakuno then screamed as Kaidoh yelled out a battle cry and began to chase after the boy on the roller blades.

Sakuno and the vender stared after Kaidoh in shock.

"The boy sure loves Takoyaki, doesn't he?" The vender noted.

Sakuno just nodded slowly before jogging after Kaidoh.

**MEANWHILE…**

"That was a good meal, wasn't it, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked, patting his stomach as he and Ryoma walked out of the fast foods restaurant.

"Ah," Ryoma agreed.

"Hm? What's that?" Momoshiro asked and both he and Ryoma stared at a figure, running past them.

It was a boy.

"DUDE! HOW MUCH STAMINA DO YOU **_HAVE_**?" The boy screamed as he zipped past Ryoma and Momoshiro.

"HISSSS…YOU WIMP, GET BACK HERE…" Kaidoh remarked as he sprinted.

Ryoma and Momoshiro watched in slight aw as the two ran towards the horizon.

"K-Kaidoh se…senpai…" Sakuno jogged, she stopped and began to rest on her knees.

"…Ryuzaki?" Ryoma acknowledged.

Sakuno's head jerked up and she began to blush.

"Ry-Ryoma kun! What are you doing here?"

Ryoma stared.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh! Well, you see, Kaidoh senpai and I-"

"DEAR GOD! SOMEONE HELP!"

Sakuno gasped the boy's cry for help and began to jog away.

"Sorry, Ryoma kun! I have to go!"

Ryoma and Momoshiro only looked in confusion.

Momoshiro smirked at Ryoma's glance at Sakuno.

"You think her and snake boy have a thing?"

Ryoma only scoffed and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"No way."

**AND THEN…**

"How's this for wimp?" Kaidoh hissed as she began to corner the boy.

The boy edged away and gasped as he was on the edge of a river.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. Look! Here's your takoyaki back!" The boy reasoned and he placed the box on the ground.

Kaidoh looked at the open box and glared the boy.

"Hiss…there's only one left…and who says this has anything to do with that!"

"Ah! Well…" The boy began, but he was silence as Kaidoh began to step forward.

"KAIDOH SENPAI!"

The two looked up as Sakuno crashed into Kaidoh, who jearked forward because of the momentum…

Which knocked the boy into the river.

The really cold river.

The absolutely freezing river.

Sakuno and Kaidoh stared in shock as the boy began to dog paddle to the other side. He threw half his body on shore and gasped for air.

The turned and glared at the two.

"…K-Kaidoh senpai, t-that boy fell into the river!" Sakuno yelled, her eyes wide open and she hung on to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh the yanked the box from the ground and began to back away.

"Hiss…if we run fast enough, we can avoid the police."

And with that, the two then ran away from the crime scene.

After running away a few blocks or more, Kaidoh rested himself on the bench. Sakuno huffed and sat next to him.

Taking in a few gasps, Sakuno then realized she probably sprinted a mile or two without break.

Sakuno heard a hiss and opened her eyes to see a box of Takoyaki in front of her.

"Hiss…there's only one left- that roller blade brat ate the rest." Kaidoh explained.

Sakuno stared at the roll and then back at Kaidoh.

"You can have it, Kaidoh senpai. You **_did_** chase down the boy, after all."

"Hiss…are you going against an upperclassmen's order?"

"N-No!" Sakuno protested and she grabbed the last ball.

Kaidoh leaned back in pure exhaustion.

"Uhm…Kaidoh senapi?"

Kaidoh looked at Sakuno, who was staring into the Takoyaki.

"Thank you." Sakuno muttered.

Kaidoh just leaned back his head and stared up into the sky.

"Hiss…"

Sakuno just smiled and began to eat.

"…it's cold."

**Chapter Three end.**

**Phew! How was that! I know chapter two wasn't really funny, so I tried to add SOME humor in this one.**

**Did anyone spot the nonexistence RyoSaku? Heh.**

**So anywho, up next is…**

**EijiSaku/OishiSaku!**


End file.
